Gravitation Ex Ryuichi's Revenge
by Katniss O
Summary: This story begins in the setting of the manga Graviation Ex, where Eire Yuki caught Shuichi kissing Ryuichi. After venting to Tohma, he went for a walk and went missing- That is when Shuichi tried to look for him... Until he ran into Tohma and Ryuichi. Ryuichi wants Shuichi no matter what it takes, has the genius gone mad? or mad with love? What will happen to Yuki?


Continuation of the discontinued series you can read here, **starting chapter 7 and ending on chapter 9** which can be read here: manga/gravitation_ex/v01/c007 The story begins after chapter nine...

It was like a horrible Joke... I wish _that _was the punchline. Tohma? Wants Yuki? My Yuki?

"You can't have him! No matter where he might be!" I scream with all my might and rage, "Yuki is minie!"

"No Shuichi,"Ryuichi hummed with a look of shock and boredom, "Yuki is not yours, because you are mine."

"That's not-"

"Ryuichi, let's go," and then they nonchalantly walked away leaving me alone and breathless. Suddenly,Ryuichi turns around and walks toward me again,

"No.. I want to spend more time with Shuichi." Yuki... I need to find Yuki.

"Yuuuuuukkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I say at the top of my lungs as a frantically searching the park for any sign of him. I need to find him before anyone else does, this is all my fault. Ryuichi is mere inches from me again and i take a few steps back as I can feel as breath roll off his tongue and into my personal space. Then it happens, my phone rings and the ringtone plays, "I'm sorry I need to find-"

Without hesitation, he pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and threw it as far as the eye could see, "No you don't."

"Ryuichi... You're scaring me."

"This is the real me, Shuichi. Aren't I sparkling?" he takes a step toward me again and I am struggling to find the common sense to talk back, the light is shinning off him in such a way that he does shine... No! What am I saying,

"I got to find Yuki! Stop," I manage to say until he grabs hold of my arm and pulls into him, laying my lips right back ontop of his... And I didn't stop him again. I didn't find the strength to stop, I let him and it felt like the best worst thing to ever happen to me... His finger began grazing my own hands and the space between us shrunk to nothing. His lips feel like velvet and he taste like cotton candy and cola... "sigh..."

Suddenly, his grasp on my hands became hard and then without a single emotion, I look down at my hands to see they have been bound together by his own...

"Let's go," he says while pulling me harshly down the parkway path, "I am not letting you get away from me that easy."

"No! Stop it! Yuuukkkkiiii!" I can feel myself crying and I can feel his smirk all over me, feeling accomplished with what he has done.. It's like he is a different person, he is so dark... and cold. I am being forced to walk and from crying so much I lost hope on finding him. Except, that silhouette in the distance looks a lot like him... sigh. If only.

"Shuichi," the shadow calls. I look up wide eyed and hopeful,

"Yuki!" Then, out of nowhere, Ryuichi thrashes out of no where with a needle in hand,

"No he is mine, Erie!"

"I will fucking kill you, you punk!" Yuki calls out helplessly, staring at me in fear and love. He is trying to save me, until I feel a needle sink into my skin and I fall into a deep black sleep... Fading from Erie's eyes to darkness...

God knows how long, I start to blur back into life. I am no longer in a park but in audio studio, everything is dimmly lit and the only glow I see is the faint light of the soundtable glowing a neon yellow. I am in a chair and go to get up and move when I notice... I am helplessly tied to the chair and that means... "Ryuichi."

"You called?" He was behind me the whole time! I try and turn my head around but cant not, but I can hear him play his music softly in the background before becoming parallel to my own eyes. His sparkly eyes became hollow in seconds flat as he dug his hands into my arms, "Shuichi."

He then begins moving his hands away from my arms and down to my vinyl pants, I can feel a lump in my throat and I begin to cry, 'S-Stop.."

He chuckled a dark laugh like one I never heard before and began slipping my pants off effortlessly and his finger twisting into my boxers, "Make me."


End file.
